internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1947–48 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1947-48 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 13th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. 16 teams were set to participate in the playoffs, but the season was cancelled after only several games due to a mild winter. KS Cracovia, which was considered the best Polish club at the time, was named champions by the Polish Federation. Krakow Championship *2/29: Legia Krakow - Czuwaj Przemysl 4:2 Lower Silesian Championship Played in Wroclaw on February 29, 1948. *'Odra Opole' - IKS Wroclaw 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 1:0) sic *'Odra Opole' - OMTUR Jelenia Gora 7:1 (1:0, 3:0, 3:1) *'Len Walzbrych' - IKS Wroclaw 5:3 (1:2, 1:1, 3:0) *'OMTUR Jelenia Gora' - IKS Wroclaw 4:2 (3:0, 1:1, 1:0) sic *'Len Walzbrych' - Odra Opole 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) Len won the championship. Pomeranian Championship *1/18: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Partyzant Bydgoszcz 8:1 (1:0, 2:0, 5:0) sic *1/25: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Partyzant Bydgoszcz 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0) *1/25: Brda Bydgoszcz - Wisla Tczew 4:2 (1:1, 1:0, 2:1) *1/25: Partyzant Bydgoszcz - Wisla Tczew 6:0 (1:0, 1:0, 4:0) *2/29: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Brda Bydgoszcz 4:3 (1:0, 2:2, 1:1) *2/29: Brda Bydgoszcz - Partyzant Bydgoszcz 5:4 *2/29: Partyzant Bydgoszcz - Brda Bydgoszcz 7:2 Table as of January 29: AZS Championship *'AZS Warszawa' - AZS Poznan 4:1 (0:0, 2:1, 2:0) *'AZS Lublin' - AZS Torun 6:3 (1:0, 1:1, 4:2) *'AZS Warszawa' - AZS Torun 5:4 (2:0, 0:2, 3:2) *'AZS Poznan' - AZS Lublin 4:3 (4:1, 0:1, 0:1) *'AZS Torun' - AZS Poznan 7:3 (1:1, 3:0, 3:2) *'AZS Lublin' - AZS Warszawa 4:2 (2:2, 0:0, 2:0) Other games *12/21: KKS Myslowice - KH Siemanowice 6:4 (4:1, 1:2, 1:1) *12/21: Polonia Bytom - Baildon Katowice 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) *12/21: Polska Poludalowa - Polska Polsocan 5:2 (1:0, 2:0, 2:2) *12/21: Polish Olympic Team - Bydgoszcz 10:0 (2:0, 3:0, 5:0) *1/2: Wisla Krakow - KS Cracovia 7:6 (3:1, 3:3, 1:2) - both sides were re-enforced with players from other teams *1/?: Legia Warszawa - LKS Lodz 5:3 (2:2, 2:0, 1:1) *1/?: Legia Warszawa - LKS Lodz 6:5 (2:3, 3:2, 1:0) *1/24: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 5:2 *1/25: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 2:2 *1/25: Lech Poznan I - Lech Poznan II 7:2 (1:1, 3:0, 3:1) *1/?: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Legia Warszawa 4:3 *1/?: KH Pomorzanin Torun - Legia Warszawa 1:1 *2/18: KS Cracovia - KH Siemanowice 8:0 (1:0, 3:0, 4:0) *2/21: KS Cracovia - Legia Warszawa 7:2 (0:0, 2:2, 5:0) *2/22: KS Cracovia - Legia Warszawa 14:3 (6:0, 5:2, 3:1) *2/22: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 6:1 (2:0, 2:1, 2:0) *2/22: AZS Warszawa - Brda Bydgoszcz 11:1 (3:1, 7:0, 1:0) *2/22: AZS Lublin - Miedzyskolny Klub Sportowy 10:0 (4:0, 4:0, 2:0) *2/22: Lech Poznan - Stella Gniezno 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1) *2/22: Lech Poznan - Stella Gniezno 8:2 (2:0, 3:2, 3:0) *2/22: Sila Giszowiec - KKS Myslowice 4:1 (0:1, 2:0, 2:0) *2/22: Sila Giszowiec - KH Siemanowice 3:1 (1:1, 0:0, 2:0) *2/?: LKS Lodz - AZS Warszawa 13:1 *2/?: LKS Lodz - AZS Warszawa 6:3 *2/25: Lech Poznan - AZS Poznan 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *2/28: KS Cracovia - Legia Warszawa 5:5 (1:2, 0:2, 4:1) *2/29: KS Cracovia - Legia Warszawa 8:2 (2:1, 4:1, 2:0) *2/29: Wisla Krakow - Wisla Zakopane 9:3 *2/?: Odra Opole - Pogon Prudnik 11:0 (6:0, 1:0, 4:0) *3/?: KSZO Ostrowiec - HKS 1:1 (0:0, 0:1, 1:0) *3/7: Wisla Zakopane - RKS Legia 2:0 *'KS Cracovia' - LKS Lodz 5:1 *'KS Cracovia' - Sila Giszowiec 7:2 *KS Cracovia - Sila Giszowiec 2:2 Images Prz 12-22-47.png|An image from the December 22, 1947, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-22-48.png|An image from the January 22 edition. Prz 2-23-48.png|An image from the February 23 edition. Prz 3-1-48.png|An image from the March 1 edition. Prz 3-4-48.png|An image from the March 4 edition. Sources * Season on hockeyarchives.info * WikiPasy *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1947 in ice hockey Category:1948 in ice hockey